I will never Forget you Loor
by Valdez3241
Summary: The war is over. Bobby Pendragon feels more alone than ever. He and Courtney broke up after the war. They both realized they dont like each other anymore. Since the Flumes still work Bobby goes to loor for comfort.


I will never forget you Loor

I looked up at the sky and stared as the color started to turn pinkish-yellow. I sighed and sighed again. It's been three years since the battle for Halla ended and now that I think about it, I kind of miss all the adventure and action. Though, most of all, I missed Loor. Yes, I know I should be happy that all this is over and that I have Courtney and Mark, but it just didn't feel right anymore.

Flashback

I stared at the body of Saint Dane. I was gasping for breath as the knife he impaled me with, dug deeper into my skin. Yet, I did it; I killed him once and for all. I fell onto the ground and thought that this was the end.

"Pendragon!" a familiar voice said.

Someone crouched down beside me and I realized that it was Loor.

"No, Pendragon," she begged, "you can't die. Not after this victory." She put her hand over my wound and started focusing on healing it. "Don't die don't die," she said over and over again.

I felt better as the tingling feeling was focused around my wound. "Loor," I choked.

She sighed with relief and I could tell that she was crying. "Pendragon."

I looked up at her. "Loor, thank you. I really love you," I said and waited for the I-love-you-too-but-the-battle's-still-not-over-and-we-need-to-focused look.

Instead, she leaned down and kissed me. "I really love you too, Pendragon."

"Then stay with me," I offered, "stay on Second Earth with me."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but the battle doesn't end with Saint Dane. We still need to help manage certain territories…I'm going back to Zadaa."

"Then I'm going with you," I said and tried to protest when she shook her head, but she put a finger on my lips.

"No, you are needed in other territories to fix what happened. My place is not on Second Earth….and neither is yours. Promise me that you won't come back to me. We have to focus on saving the territories that went into chaos because of Saint Dane."

"I wished that after Saint Dane is died, it would be over," I said softly, "but I guess not."

She leaned down again and kissed me. This time, she didn't pull away when I tried to make the kiss longer.

We didn't care who saw us as long as we were together.

I walked down to the flume in the subway. I knew that I had to keep my promise and help mend other territories but the urge was too great.

"Zadaa!" I yelled and felt myself being carried away by the flume.

The sound of the waterfall greeted me as the flume dropped me off at Zadaa. I looked around for my Batu armor and found them lying on a small rock hidden behind the waterfall. I smiled at Saangi's cleverness, slipped the armor on, and went looking for Loor.

I found her by the arena and nearly got whacked in the head.

"Pendragon?" she cried, "what are you doing here?"

"I know I made a promise," I said sheepishly, "but that was three years ago. I mean-"

"It doesn't matter how long it has been!" Loor said cutting me off, "you made a promise and it should be kept."

"But you have to admit that you've missed me," I argued, "I've missed you."

She stopped arguing and looked down. "I missed you too, Pendragon, but we can't be together. You should know that."

"Why not?" I asked, "I love you and you love me."

"Our love doesn't matter anymore, Pendragon. Don't you see that? Love will just get in the way."

I tried arguing but realized the truth in those words. "We live in different territories," I said quietly, "We can't love each other and visit each other everyday because we'll get distracted."

"And the other territories will suffer dire consequences because of us," Loor added.

"I understand," I said and began to walk away, hoping that she would follow me but she just sighed and walked away.

I felt tears streak down my cheeks. I didn't care who saw nor did I care that I was a guy and guys don't like crying in public. I was sad. This felt worse than losing a territory to Saint Dane.

I ran back to the flume and stared at the star engraved on the door. What is the meaning of being a traveler? Was it just to stop Saint Dane or is there something more?

I shook all those questions out of my head and called out, "Second Earth!" and waited for the familiar jumbled musical notes to greet me.

They didn't come. I got a little nervous and called Second Earth again. But the music never came. Then I realized the horrible truth. I'm trapped on Zadaa.

Loor stared at me wide-eyed as I explained what happened and then sat down on the floor. "Pendragon, could it be true?" she asked slowly, "that maybe Saint Dane was only just the beginning?"

I sat down too. "I really don't know but in the mean time, I have to stay here."

Loor looked at me with a gentle expression that turned intense. "This is not a game, Pendragon. We can't focus on our love. We have to focus on getting you back to Second Earth."

"I never said it was a game," I said quietly and got up.

A girl opened the door and walked in. She had a slender body, light brown her tied back, am guessing her age was around 16 just like me, she was wearing the same Batu armor just like Loor, which exposed some parts of her body, making her look attractive.

"Hello, Loor," she said politely, turned to me, and stared at me in surprise, "and you are?"

"He's Pendragon, Floria," Loor answered for me, "He's not from here. He's from where you came from."

I turned to her in surprise. "What?" I asked.

Loor turned to me. "she was one of the exiles from second earth who decided to live here"

I looked at Floria and said to Loor. "how do you know she's not Nevva in disguise"

Loor looked at me smiling. "Trust me she's been living with me here since Saint Dane was defeated" She continued. "After all the exiles were released, I helped some transporting them back to their Territories. Except for Floria she said she would like to stay on Zadaa, she told me nothing was left for her on Second Earth."

After I heard this, I turned to Floria confused " What do you mean nothing was left for you in second earth?"

Floria sighed, then answered." My parents were killed at the Yankee Stadium by one of those robot guards right before we were transported here to Zadaa." she continued. " So when the war was over Saangi and Loor became my friends and I decided to stay here with them."

I nodded, feeling sorry for her. Although she didn't seem to look trouble at all. "Sorry about your loss." I said. "It's okay it's been 2 years now since I last saw them." She replied.

Okay, she was definitely was all over it, she was talking as if she never care about her parents anyway. I wanted to say you could come and live with me on second earth, but since she's already used to the place I don't think she would say yes. And by they way the Flume seemed to have a problem when I tried to activate it, wonder why?

I looked back at Loor, she said while smiling with confidence. "See told you she was not Nevva in disguise"

I laughed and said. "Okay I believe you"

Floria came close and said. "When I was the door I heard you saying that Pendragon was stuck here on Zadaa, since the flume seems to have a problem. So what do you think we should do?"

Loor said nervously. "I don't know. Bobby maybe you should try contacting your acolytes and tell them what happened."

I looked at her and said. "Yeah maybe that would would work." I quickly removed my ring and, asked loor for something to write with, and something to write on. I quickly wrote to mark of what happened and called out Second Earth. We all waited anxiously. But nothing happened. Floria too new what was suppose to happen, she told me Loor had done this once and the ring grew large and usually opened a portal to the flumes. But this time it didn't. What the heck was happening? Was I really stuck here for good?

Loor said nervously. "I do not understand this is supposed to work." With that she quickly removed her ring and called out Second Earth. But then again. Nothing. "Something is wrong Pendragon."

"I wish I knew what the problem was" I said

Floria said with a little smile. "Looks like you'll be spending some time here on Zadaa Pendragon"

With that Loor looking stood up, ticked off. "Pendragon you promised me that you won't come for me, now look what has happened"

I stood up and said "it's not my fault that the flumes or rings don't work. I know I promised you not to come for you, but you just don't now how much I l…I missed you. "I stopped myself before I could say I love you, because I had already forgotten Floria was listening.

Floria looked at Loor and said. "maybe I should just leave the two of you for now"

"No it is fine" said Loor. "Pendragons is right it is not his fault the flumes or rings don't work" She turned to me and said. "Sorry Pendragon about blaming you, it's just that I don't think it is right for a traveler to stay away from his or her territory, any trouble might happen to it, help will be needed, that's why I couldn't come with you to second earth pendragon, and that's why I wanted you to not leave second earth too."

"It's okay Loor" I said

Loor looked at me and said. "Thank you. For the time being I think you're going to have to sleep in Floria's room since she has two beds in her room and there is only three rooms in my house. Saangi sleeps in one, I in the other one and Folria sleeps in one, and she's is the only one we offered here a room with two beds. And that you are here you're to have to sleep with her." Loor looked at Floria and asked kindly. "Is it okay if Pendragon were to sleep in the same room with you or are uncomfortable having a person is the same room?"

Floria answered quickly. "No its fine I don't mind if Pendragon sleeps in the same room with me"

I wanted to say if it was okay if I slept in the same room as Loor but the fact that Floria had another bed in her room made sense.

Dinner

Later on Loor made some food for us to eat, we were later on joined by Saangi who came from training. She was surprised when she saw me. We had to everything that had happened.

Then she finally said. "It's good to have you back pendragon I will try my best to help you get back to Second Earth"

"Thank you." I said

"Your Welcome." replied Saangi

After Dinner Floria and Saangi went to their rooms. Except for Loor and I. I helped here clear the everything we ate with. It's been two years since I last saw Loor. She told me to not come for her. But I couldn't push away the thought of her kissing me that Day we defeated Saint Dane. We both confessed our Love to each other. Since then I've always thought about here everyday. I stopped being with Courtney Chetwynde, since she started feeling something for Mark. So that's when I decided I couldn't take it anymore and flumed here to Zadaa to see Loor once again. I don't really now if she still Loved me again, I don't now why I said that, maybe it's because she was ticked off because of me breaking her promise. But I knew somewhere deep inside her she still felt something for me.

I started the talk. "First I would like to say sorry for breaking your promise, I missed you a lot Loor you have to know that"

Loor replied. "it is okay Pendragon I have already forgiven you, we should now focus on how to get you back to second earth."

I replied. "Loor what if the flumes don't work anymore, I mean even if we wanted them to work, who knows how to fix a flume, so what will happen if am stuck here for good."

She looked at me. "I don't know Pendragon, for now I will let stay in my house till we figure out what the problem is."

I was hoping that she was going to say something like, "_We can finally be together" _. But she was only focused on finding a way for me to live, which really made me feel bad. So I decided to just ask her. "Loor if the flumes don't ever work will I get to finally be with you here forever."

She looked at me in the eye, thinking of what to answer. Then Finally said. "Pendragon I don't know this is not the time to focus on our love. I have a lot of things to worry about now, maybe we can talk about this next time. Look I have to go to bed now, I have training tomorrow, goodnight."

She walked to her room, leaving me standing there. Heartbroken. Did loor still love me? Is this why she didn't want me to come here on Zadaa. Perhaps she's seen another guy, maybe that Bokka guy she once told me about. But really slowly I could see Loor, the Batu warrior slipping away from me.

So I also went to sleep. I walked in the room quietly, because I thought Floria was asleep. But as soon as I opened the door. She said. "No need to sneak in am not yet asleep"

Wow, why the heck wasn't she asleep up to now? I walked to me bed and asked. "Why are you not asleep yet it's really late you know?"

"Am not sleepy, and I need someone to talk to, so I waited for you"

"Right" I said "What do you want to talk about?"

She asked directly "Do you love Loor?"

Wow that was unexpected, but I had to tell her the truth. "Yeah why?"

"How come she's never mentioned you?" she asked

"I don't know, I don't think she likes me anymore" I replied

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Because since I got here she hasn't even showed me that she missed me when I was gone for three years" I replied.

"Ow okay sorry about that, so do you-"

I interrupted. "Look I don't want to talk about this I have to get some sleep Goodnight."

"Okay Goodnight" she replied happily.

To be continued…


End file.
